User blog:Demi the Foxie/Degrassi Heaven
Degrassi Heaven New series coming soon! Features our beleoved characters who've died. The main characters are: James "J.T." Yorke: The boy who has been promoted to a gaurdian angel after being stabbed to death at age 17. In his life on Degrassi, he was the fun and lovable class clown who was best friends with Toby Isaacs and was still in love with his ex-girlfriend Liberty Van Zandt before his death. Campbell "Cam" Saunders: A nice hockey player who died by commiting suicide on school grounds because he felt his girlfriend would be happier without him. Adam Torres (born Gracie Torres): An Ftm trangender who died by texting his first love behind the wheel. Episode 1: Welcome to Heaven (Part one of two) Cam and J.T. are sitting around playing cards '' Cam: "Got any 8's?" J.T.: "Go fish. Got any Queens?" ''Cam hands J.T. a Queen J.T.: "Got any 6's?" Cam: "Nope. Go fish. Do you have any-?" J.T.: "Wait! I think someone's here!" Adam walks in. Adam: "What is going on?!" J.T.: "Ah! Are you Adam Torres? I think we've been expecting you!" Adam: "That doesn't answer my question! What am I doing here? Am I...dead?" J.T.: "Well, if you're Adam, not right now." Adam: "What do you mean 'Not right now'?! Am I alive or not? It's not a hard question!" J.T.: "You just crashed into a tree, right?" Adam: "Uh, yeah...I think." J.T.: "Well, this is difficult to explain...where do I begin? You see, Adam, you're at the hospital right now. And you're about to go into surgery. If you do die, you'll stay here, and if not, you'll be sent back. Your fate is currently undecided right now." Adam: "I-i might...d-die? No, no, this is a mistake! This can't happen! Not to me!" J.T.: "I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in. Do you need a hug?" Adam: "No! No, I do not! I might still possibly be alive, so I don't need comfort! And who are both of you, anyways? Are you the only people here?" Cam: "You might remember me...I'm Campbell Saunders. Welcome!" Adam: "You dated Maya! She was in WhisperHug! And...you died at school, right?" Cam: "...Yeah." J.T.: "Oh, look, you're bonding already! I'm J.T. Yorke, pleasure to meet you, Adam!" Adam: "You went to Degrassi, too! The famous J.T. Yorke! The memorial for you, my friends and I would all sit around it and hang out." J.T.: "Yep!" Adam: "If you don't mind me asking...what happened to you?" J.T.: "I got stabbed in the back on the way to fight for the love of my life." Adam: "Oh..." Cam: "And I think you know what happened to me...I just wasn't happy..." Adam: "So what happens if I do stay here?..." J.T.: "That's for you to find out. Wether that day be today, tomorrow, years from now, or whenever." Adam: "Can I at least know what's going on with my family?" J.T.: "Ah, yes. Right this way. Cam, you can come too." They all walk forward J.T.: "So, this little doohickey-thingamabobber right here let's you see what's going on at the hospital. Just look through it." Adam looks through (On Earth) Drew: Adam's a fighter. He'll make it... Adam: "Okay, I'm done. No more." J.T.: "Why?" Adam: "It's making me sick. I'm such an idiot! Poor Drew is worried over me! All because I couldn't wait to text Becky." Adam starts to cry J.T.: "If it makes you feel any better, I went through the same thing a few years ago! I had to watch all of my friends cry over me in the hospital. It was extremely painful." Cam: "Watching Maya's reaction to what I did was the worst...I thought she wouldn't care, but I made her feel bad. And Dallas thought it was all his fault. He almost ended up here, too." Adam: "And not only my family, but Dallas, too! How's he going to feel?! No! It can't be true! I HAVE to make it! I can't end up here, I just CAN'T! And Becky! She'll feel terrible! And my bandmates...And Imogen! Everyone I'm close to! IT CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME!" Group hug J.T.: "Adam, no matter what the outcome is, you'll be okay, I promise you!" Cam: "It's tough, but it'll be okay!" Adam: "I just hope you're all right..." (Ending scene and credits roll) Category:Blog posts